Cisza przed burzą
Cisza przed burzą - Opowiadanie nawiązujące do serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot". Jest to kolejne opowiadanie autorki wchodzące w skład tamtejszego fanonu oraz jej debiut w pisaniu. Bardzo prosimy o wyrozumiałość. Opis Władca Ciem przygotowuje się do nadchodzącej wojny. Opowiadanie :Elizabeth znajdowała się w kryjówce Władcy Ciem. Okno przyozdobione pięknym witrażem przedstawiającym motyla, było lekko uchylone, dlatego na środek komnaty padały nieliczne promienie słoneczne. Dookoła dziewczyny znajdowała się tylko głucha ciemność.. Spróbowała wstać. Niestety, silny ból w nogach nie pozwolił jej na wykonanie tej czynności. Dłonią spróbowała odszukać swojego miraculum. Jednak opuszki jej palców nie napotkały na medalion. Spanikowała. Znajdowała się w pułapce.. Nagle zauważyła męską postać wyłaniającą się z cienia. Kiedy już miała zobaczyć jej twarz, obraz rozmazał się. :Obudziła się w gorączce, na swoim łóżku. Podparła się na łokciach, aby uspokoić oddech. Światło księżyca idealnie oświetlało jej rozpaloną twarz. Spojrzała lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem za okno. Była pewna, że zauważyła postać stojącą pod drzewem. Gwałtownie wstała z łóżka. Jednakże zapomniała o swojej kontuzji i ciężko upadła na podłogę. Wcześniej zdążyła tylko wydobyć z siebie cichy jęk. *** :Cassidy zeszła na śniadanie. Zdziwiła się, że nie spotkała tam swojej koleżanki.. Mimo to zjadła posiłek i udała się do swojego pokoju, aby przyszykować się do szkoły. Wtedy nagle usłyszała głuchy dźwięk w pokoju obok.. Wbiegła do Elizabeth. Zastała ją skuloną na podłodze.. :- Eli! Nic Ci nie jest? :Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Położyła rękę na jej czole.. Było strasznie gorące. Spojrzała na koleżankę. Wyglądała fatalnie. Cała blada, sińce pod oczami oraz te czerwone oczy.. Pomogła jej wstać i usiąść na łóżku. Nagle do pokoju weszła Evelyn. :- Córciu, czy już wstałaś… Co.. Co się tu stało? :Podbiegła do córki i przyłożyła swoją dłoń do jej rozpalonego czoła. :- Masz gorączkę, dzisiaj nie pójdziesz do szkoły. :- Ale… :- Żadnego ale. Do łóżka i koniec. Za chwilę przyniosę lekarstwa. Dzisiaj masz odpoczywać.. Cassi. Za chwilę się spóźnisz do szkoły. :- Co… Już lecę. Trzymaj się Eli! :Wybiegła z domu i udała się w kierunku szkoły. Żałowała, że nie mogła zostać z przyjaciółką, kiedy ona potrzebowała jej pomocy. Niestety dzisiaj ją i jej klasę czekała ważna rozmowa z wychowawczynią. Już od jakiś trzech dni o niczym innym nie mówi, tylko o tej jednej z najważniejszych godzin wychowawczych. Kiedy minęła ostatni zakręt usłyszała dzwonek. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Szybko wspięła się po schodach i jak ogień wpadła do klasy.. Nauczycielka spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem. :- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. :Szybko usiadła na swoim miejscu. Chwilę potem poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Domyślała się, kto to mógł być. To na pewno Brandon szukał wzrokiem „swojej dziewczyny”. Czy ostatnio nie wyraziła się jasno? Ma nawet o niej nie myśleć! Zignorowała to dziwne uczucie i skupiła się na lekcji. Nauczycielka właśnie opowiadała klasie o szczegółach wjazdu na zimowy biwak. Ach góry.. Zawsze czuła się tam tak wolna.. Świeże powietrze i piękne widoki.. Czego chcieć więcej? *** :- To już ten dzień.. Paryż przekona się, że nie można zadzierać z siłami ciemności! Nadejdzie chwila triumfu! Na reszcie posiądę moc miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota! A do mojej kolekcji dołączą pewny naszyjnik, broszka i bransoletka! Tyle mocy na wyciągnięcie ręki! Idź, czyń swoją powinność „cieniu”. Ja już za chwilę wcielę ten plan w życie! :Władca Ciem przechadzał się po swojej kryjówce.. Jego nowe dzieło zobaczy światło dzienne. Był pewny, że tym razem jego niecny plan był bez skazy. Pokona superbohaterów i zyska ich miracula. Zostanie niezwyciężony! *** :- Cass, dlaczego dzisiaj nie było Eli? Czy coś się stało? – Marinette niewytrzymała. :- Zachorowała i musiała zostać w domu.. Ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Strasznie się o nią martwię… :Dziewczyny właśnie wracały do domu. Adrien i Matt musieli ich opuścić, ponieważ Gabriel zaplanował im jakąś sesję.. :- To nie dobrze... Władca Ciem na pewno wykorzysta tą okazję… Poczekaj. W domu mam pewien lek.. Stara rodzinna receptura. Na pewno pomoże.. Za chwilę wracam! :Cassidy spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością.. Jednak Biedronka nie wiedziała jeszcze jednego. Ostatnio wraz z Elizabeth wyczuły silną aktywność złoczyńcy. Co ciekawe na patrolu Cassidy nie zauważyła żadnej akumy.. Tak jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.. Elizabeth następnego dnia miała o tym napisać do Mistrza Fu.. Jednak właśnie wtedy zachorowała. Czy to ma związek z akumą? :Z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją głoś koleżanki. :- Cass, wszystko dobrze? :- Tak.. Tak. Już za chwilę będziemy na miejscu. :Skręciły w boczną uliczkę, a im oczom ukazał się drewniany dom. Drzwi otworzyła im zmęczona Evelyn. :- Ciociu, możesz odpocząć. My się zajmiemy Eli. :- Ale.. :- Żadnego ale. Marsz do łóżka! :Chichoczące dziewczyny ruszyły w kierunku pokoju Elizabeth. Delikatnie otworzyły drzwi.. Weszły do beżowego pokoju koleżanki. Lekko uchylone okno z firanką w kolorowe kwiaty, było jedyną oznaką niedawnego pobytu Evelyn w tym pokoju.. Po chwili powitał je słaby głos. :- Jesteście! :- Eli, spokojnie. Nie możesz się przemęczać. Mamy coś dla ciebie – wręczyła jej małą buteleczkę – Prosto z rodzinnych stron Marinette. :- Nie wiem co bym bez was zrobiła.. A teraz opowiadajcie co w szkole. :Dziewczyny usiadły na skraju łóżka i zaczęły opowieść. Cassidy zgrabnie omijała temat Brandona, oraz jego świdrujący wzrok na jej plecach. Wspomniały jej o wycieczce w góry i innych organizacyjnych sprawach. Następnie wręczyły koleżance kartkę z zapisanymi lekcjami i notatkami. Takich koleżanek ze świecą szukać! Wkrótce jednak Marinette odebrała telefon od rodziców. :- Niestety muszę już iść.. Rodzice potrzebują pomocy w piekarni… Ktoś złożył niesamowicie wielkie zamówienie, a im skończyła się mąka.. Zresztą dodatkowe ręce do ubijania ciasta zawsze się przydadzą.. Do zobaczenia! :Dziewczyny pożegnały się, a już wkrótce Eli i Cassidy zostały same w pokoju. :- Cassi.. :- Tak? :- Bo.. Bo ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałam.. :- O co chodzi Eli? :- Dzisiaj w nocy miałam koszmar. Po raz kolejny ten sam.. Byłam w komnacie Władcy Ciem. Zupełnie sama. I wtedy nagle zauważyłam czyjąś sylwetkę.. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy mam ujrzeć jego twarz, budzę się. Boję się, że mogą to być prorocze sny.. A ja jestem oraz słabsza. Najpierw kontuzja, a teraz to. Moja forma spadła do minimum… Mój trener mnie zabije.. A na nasze nieszczęście wrogowie o tym wiedzą. Ciągle nas obserwują. :- Eli, nie zadręczaj się. To nie twoja wina. Obiecuję, że znajdę tę osobę, która cię tak urządziła. Nie pozwolę abyś dłużej cierpiała! :- Cass, przecież to wszystko moja wina. Na pewno nie stoi za tym osoba trzecia.. :- Nie była bym wcale taka pewna. :- Czy ty masz na myśli Brandona? :- Tak. Ostatnio ciągle Cię obserwuje. Do tego dzisiaj nie dawał mi spokoju. W końcu go dopadnę! :- Cassi.. Opowiadaj mi jak tam z Mattem? :Dziewczyna się zarumieniła. :- Oj.. Widzę, że dzisiaj mnie coś ominęło.. :- Co?! To wcale nie tak! :- Przede mną nie ukryjesz kłamstwa. Przecież widzę, że coś się dzieje… :- Nie.. Nic. Dzisiaj mnie zaprosił na spacer po szkole.. :- I co? :- Odmówiłam. Musiałam wrócić jak najszybciej do Ciebie. :- Mam wrażenie, że przez mnie wyrzekasz się co raz więcej przyjemności… Nie jestem jajkiem, dam sobie radę! :- Przecież wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza! Nigdy cię nie opuszczę! :- A co z Seraphine? :Roześmiały się, bo do pokoju wbiegła wcześniej wymieniona suczka. Z uśmiechem namalowanym na pysku podbiegła do rozmawiających dziewczyn i zaczęło wesoło szczekać. :- Chyba będę musiała na chwilę Cię opuścić. Muszę z nią wyjść na chwilkę.. Może również pójdę do sklepu.. Evelyn wspominała coś o tym.. Obiecuję, że wrócę jak najszybciej! :Już za chwilę nie było jej w pokoju. Elizabeth ułożyła się wygodniej na poduszce.. Nie dawno przyjęła kolejną porcję leków, które strasznie ją usypiają.. Po woli zamknęła oczy.. Przez sen nie usłyszała skrzypnięcia zawiasów w oknie.. Do środka wzeszła zamaskowana postać. Na biurku obok łóżka zostawiła bukiet wrzosów z polnymi kwiatami. Spojrzała na dziewczynę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a tuż przed odejściem rzuciła krótko „Przepraszam księżniczko. Za wszystko”. Wyszła tą samą drogą, którą weszła. *** :- To już ten moment. Akumo, siej spustoszenie na ulicach Paryża! :Władca Ciem patrzył jeszcze na oddalającego się motyla, do czasu, kiedy okno zamknęło się, a komnata pogrążyła się w cieniu. *** :Chłopak zwinnie zeskoczył z parapetu jego ukochanej.. Musiał służyć Władcy Ciem, ponieważ zawiązał z nim układ. Kiedy on dostanie miraculum Czarnego Kota i Biedronki, będzie mógł spełnić jego prośbę.. Ten wypadek pięć lat temu.. Ona nie powinna zginąć. Tylko on. Oddała za niego życie.. Po co? Aby ten pomagał największemu złoczyńcy świata, aby ją odzyskać? Tak bardzo brakowało mu jej zawsze uśmiechniętych, błękitnych oczu. Jej dobrych porad.. Wyznań miłości.. Teraz będzie mógł ją znowu ujrzeć.. Ale za jaką cenę? *** :Elizabeth znowu znajdowała się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.. Tym razem jednak okno, przedstawiające witraż motyle było bardziej uchylone niż zwykle.. Dla tego do komnaty wpadało więcej światła niż we wszystkich pozostałych snach.. Spróbowała wstać.. Jednak ostry ból przeszywający ją kostkę uniemożliwił jej to. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.. Nie znalazła niczego specjalnego. Jedynie przy jednej ze ścian znajdowała się wielka półka, a na niej złoto obramowane pudełko.. Poczołgała się w tamtą stronę.. Podpierając się o ścianę, delikatnie wstała, uważając, aby nie obciążać bolącej nogi. Spojrzała w kierunku skrzynki. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom! Była to idealna kopia pudełka na miraculum Mistrza Fu! Jednak uzupełniona o nowe wnęki.. Na nowe miracula.. Chciała przyjrzeć się jej zawartości, jednak nie było jej to dane. Usłyszała za sobą, dziwnie znany jej, męski głos.. Coś do niej mówił.. Usłyszała jednak tylko jedno słowo. „Przepraszam”. Kiedy się odwróciła, postać zniknęła, a pokój zaczął się rozmazywać.. *** :Dziewczyna nadal spała, kiedy zdyszana Cassidy weszła do środka. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w progu drzwi. Zauważyła fioletowe kwiaty na biurku.. A za nimi otwarte okno. Mogła by przysiąść, że kiedy opuszczała swoją przyjaciółkę, okno było tylko lekko uchylone, a nie otwarte na oścież. Podeszła do parapetu i wyjrzała za okno. Jednak nie zauważyła niczego dziwnego.. Wróciła wzrokiem do pokoju koleżanki. Elizabeth właśnie się obudziła i jeszcze lekko zmęczonym wzrokiem patrzyła na koleżankę.. :- Cassidy.. Już jesteś – uśmiechnęła się :- Tak.. Jak się czujesz? :- O niebo lepiej.. Co ukrywasz za plecami? :- Dostałaś kwiaty. :- Co? :Poprawiła się na łóżku, wymownie patrząc na swoją koleżankę. :- O nie. Ty masz leżeć. :Podeszła do koleżanki i spojrzała jej w oczy. :- Musisz jak najszybciej wyzdrowieć. Na pewno czujesz to co ja. Władca Ciem przebudził się. A my bez ciebie nie damy sobie rady. :- Tak. Też to czuję.. Co raz wyraźniej z każdą godziną… Znowu miałam sen. :- Ten sam? :- Nie.. Tym razem inny. Znowu się tam znajdowałam.. Jednak tym razem mogłam dostrzec więcej szczegółów.. Pod jedną z ścian zauważyłam skrzynkę.. Znajdowały się w niej wszystkie miracula zdobyte przez Władcę Ciem.. :- Ile ich było? :- Nie wiem. Nie zdążyłam się im nawet przyjrzeć.. Obudzałam się. :- Twoje sny coraz bardziej mnie niepokoją… :- Mnie też.. Ale powiedz. Od kogo są te kwiaty? :- Nie wiem. Jest tylko napisane „zdrowiej księżniczko” :- Ciekawe.. Tylko dlaczego ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby wejść aż tutaj? Mógł je zostawić przed drzwiami… Ta osoba złamała barierę utworzoną przez Mistrza Fu. :- Co to znaczy? :- Osoba, która to uczyniła ma czyste serce, a więc mogła się zbliżyć do domu.. :- Czyste serce? :- Tak. Czyli może posiadać miraculum.. :- To raczej niemożliwe. Mistrz Fu powiadomiłby nas, gdyby znalazł strażnika dla następnego miraculum. Jestem tego pewna. :- To prawda.. Jednak miraculum wcale nie musi pochodzić ze zbioru Mistrza Fu. Mogło zostać ukradzione.. :- Czy ty coś sugerujesz? :- Władca Ciem znalazł sobie strażnika dla jednego z jego ukradzionych miracul. :Dziewczyny spojrzały przenikliwie na kwiaty.. Dlaczego akurat one? :- Pięknie pachną… Jednak czy warto było je tu zostawiać? Osoba, która to uczyniła, znała nas. Wiedziała, że zaczniemy coś podejrzewać.. Sama zdradziła swój sekret wchodząc tutaj. Czy było warto? :- Eli.. Napisz do mistrza. Musi się o tym dowiedzieć… :Nagle Elizabeth opadała bezwładnie na łóżko. :- Eli! :Nikt nie zdołał usłyszeć tego krzyku, ponieważ jego właścicielka również opadła sił. Po woli upadała na podłogę.. Przecież nie może się poddać. Ostatkami sił, przywołała do siebie Prinksi i zdołała wypowiedzieć szeptem „Prinksi, serujemy!”. Kiedy się przemieniła dostała przypływu energii. Wstała i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Elizabeth musiała wpaść na ten sam pomysł, ponieważ również siedziała na łóżku, przemieniona. Spojrzały po sobie. Władca Ciem właśnie zaatakował. *** :Słońce zniknęło na rzecz ciemnych, burzowych chmur. Paryżanie wyszli na ulice, aby podziwiać fioletowy znak motyla na niebie… Symbol nieustannie falował się, przez co sprawiał wrażenie ruszającego się.. Pojawił się pierwszy błysk błyskawicy.. A w jego świetle ukazały się ciemne sylwetki. Volphina, Nawałnica, Ilustrator oraz Lady Wifi kroczyli na dachu najwyższego wieżowca. Nie przejmowali się ciężkimi kroplami deszczu, spadającymi na ich ramiona i twarze. Liczyła się dla nich tylko zemsta. Zemsta na bohaterach Paryża. Kategoria:Opowiadania